Heart of Ice
by LittleMissKickAss
Summary: Ava Kendricks-Delune: a sassy Gryffindor with an undeniable hatred for Sirius Black. After Lucius Malfoy threatens her sisters chance at happiness Ava has one choice. Seduce Sirius Black or watch her sister go up into flames.


_August 31_ _st_ _1971_

 _We watched my mothers husband, Daniel, load my trunk onto the train_. I was only 11, my first year at Hogwarts. _I Held my mother's hand as she talked to me._

" _Now remember, Ava. You should make lots of new friends at Hogwarts. I don't mean to sound rude, but they should all be of respectable backgrounds. We live in a harsh society, my dear. I don't want you getting mixed up." I nodded my head at her._

" _Yes mummy, I will."_

" _Good." Daniel walked over to us._

" _Well, your trunk is all loaded up. I guess it's time to say goodbye." He leaned down and hugged me._

" _Goodbye Daniel." I said. He stiffened._

" _I'm your father Ava. I didn't leave you and I won't leave you. Remember that at Hogwarts." He said, his voice graveled. I nodded._

" _Yes, father." I responded, looking down at my feet. My mother hugged me tightly._

" _Goodbye, Ava. Be good." She said into my ear. I nodded and kissed her cheek._

" _Yes mummy." I waved at them and hoped onto the train, my black pigtails bouncing. I found an empty compartment and sat down. I didn't like noise. Just then a girl opened the door. She had long red hair._

" _Is this compartment empty?" She asked me._

" _Yes," I respinded. "It's just me."_

" _Can my friend and I sit here?" She asked hesitantly. This was what mummy and father wanted. Me to have friends._

" _Of course." She smiled and called out the door._

" _Sev, we can sit here." Just then a boy with black greasy hair walked in. They both sat down and we felt the train larch as we started moving. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way." She held her hand out and I shook it._

" _Ava, nice to meet you." The boy spoke up._

" _Don't you have a last name?" He asked. I shrugged._

" _I don't know which to give." Lily frowned._

" _What do you mean?" She asked._

" _Well I have my mother's maiden name, which I usually go by. By my step-father wants me to use his…" Lily smiled at me._

" _Well just use the one you feel the most comfortable with." She said. I nodded._

" _Ava Kendricks. My step-fathers name is Delune, I'm not sure which they'll call me at Hogwarts. Ava Delune or Ava Kendricks."_

" _Severus Snape." The boy held out his hand and I shook it, it was sweaty and gross._

" _Nice to meet you both!" I said, smiling brightly._

" _Which house do you want to be in?" Severus asked me. "Because I want to be a Slytherin."_

" _I'd like to be a Ravenclaw, but I guess Gryffindor doesn't sound bad." Lily said._

" _I think Daniel wants me to be a Slytherin…" I said. "But I'd rather be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as well." Sev nodded._

" _Well, we'll find out soon enough." We talked over random subjects until we stopped at the station. After we had crossed the lake with a huge man named Hagrid, we all climbed out and up to the Castle. A stern looking lady stood in the hallway._

" _You will all now be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Follow me." The large doors opened and we walked into the great hall._

 _We all waited patiently until we were called up to have the sorting hat placed on our heads. Then I heard it._

" _Ava Delune." I glanced over at Lily who gave me a smile. I walked up and sat on the stool, then the giant hat was placed on my head._

' _Hm, very intelligent I see. A passionate soul that needs a spark. Not a Hufflepuff, you'd make a good Ravenclaw, but I know where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!' The entire table cheered and I ran down to and sat down between ginger haired twins._

" _Hello"_

" _There!" They said._

" _I'm Fabian." Said the one with blue eyes._

" _And I'm Gideon!" Said the one with brown eyes._

" _I'm Ava!" I said. I sat with the twins and watched as people were sorted. Finally, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and she came and sat behind me. Then Severus was sorted into Slytherin. We ate after our headmaster's speech._

 _This was going to be a good year, I could feel it._


End file.
